Shuffle
by SaluteMeImLuis
Summary: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! 4. Do ten of these, then post them. One shots involving Cato and Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

Shuffle

Summary;

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Thank you to Kit Of Love And Yaoi for posting the idea. It's thanks to him that iGot the idea to do this.

iWill do 5 today, and 5 tomorrow.

Songs and Download Links

The A Team - Ed Sheeren  
us/album/the-a-team/id448213992?i=448213995

Turn Me On - David Guetta ft Nicki Minaj  
us/album/turn-me-on-feat.-nicki-minaj/id458062862?i=458062885

Everybody Hurts - Avril Lavgine  
us/album/everybody-hurts/id417848985?i=417849049

I Wont Give Up - Jason Mraz  
us/album/i-wont-give-up/id509536557?i=509536631

Every Rose Has Its Thorn  
us/album/every-rose-has-its-thorn/id375866638?i=375866649

* * *

Chapter 1.

**The A Team - Ed Sheeren**

Cato stared from the window of his car, looking at the retreating sillouette of Peeta, his former lover.

They'd just broken up. Peeta just didn't feel Cato was the one for him. It broke his heart, because he loved him.

He started driving, eventually drove to Peeta's side.

"It's too cold for you to be out here," Cato spoke, poking his head out the window. He was greeted by the cold of the night.

"Cato, I said we're done," Peeta said, head in the sleeves of his broken jacket.

"Just because we're done, doesn't mean I cant give you a ride," the older man replied.

Snow started falling down the sky, slowly beginning to cover the ground.

Peeta shivered, and reluctantly got in Cato's car.

"Seems familiar," the young baker laughed.

They drove to Peeta's house, and Cato walked him to the door.

"It's too cold outside, for angels to fly," Peeta said, disappearing into his house.

**Turn Me On - David Guetta feat Nicki Minaj**

Peeta stared wide eyed at the ceiling. Everything around him was white. He went to sit up, but quickly got back down when the cold of the air kissed his skin.

He didn't feel any of the pain of the games. They'd only just finished a few days ago. He and Cato had won. Together. They were the first pair to come out alive from the Games.

The man he loved walked into the room.

"Morning, Peet," Cato said casually, sitting down in a chair near the bed. "Like what I did?"

"You did what?" Peeta questioned.

Cato pointed down Peeta's leg, and the younger of the two looked down.

His jaw dropped. His leg. What happened to his leg? It was so grey, and shiny, metaly actually.

"What did you do, Cato?!" he shouted in blind rage.

"I didn't want to die young, we could have a nice family, but you're leg was gonna be the death of you," he said, smiling.

Peeta realized it was for the best, and quickly forgave the older man, smiling.

"Thanks," he whispered.

**Everybody Hurts - Avril Lavigne**

Cato sat in the middle of his bed, head cradled in his hands. Peeta. He was the only thing Cato ever wanted. And now, he was dead. All because he didn't pay attention. That arrow, he should've heard it coming. His ignorance and cockiness didn't allow him to.

And now he had to pay the price. A hole was in his heart. Only Peeta could fill it. But now he cant. He's dead.

"It's ok," he hears a voice say. His voice. Peeta's voice. Impossible.

He looks up, searching for it. But he doesn't find anything. _I'm going crazy._

"Cato, it's alright. I'm fine. It's okay to be afraid. Everybody hurts, everybody screams, everybody feels this way," the voice continues. It's soft tone visibly relaxing the older man.

Peeta watches as his lover beats himself up for not being able to save him. He can't take it. Slowly, he backs away. Saying something to him.

The farther he goes, the worse he feels. Till the point that he's walked out the room. And he can read the sign on the door.

_Panem Mental Health Hospital_

_Patient: Cato Blackwood_

_Condition: Shock Induced Madness_

**I Wont Give Up - Jason Mraz**

Cato looks up into Peeta's eyes.

"It's alright," Peeta's soothing voice says.

"It's not-"

"It is. We all make mistakes. I don't care about what happened. It doesn't matter to me." Me being the scene Peeta walked into a few days ago.

_In the heat of the moment, Cato surrendered himself to Clove. Vulnerable, and missing Peeta, he needed the release. And when things got serious, Peeta had walked in._

"How can you trust me after that, Peeta?!" Cato yells, getting annoyed by the fact that Peeta seems ok with Cato cheating on him. Like Peeta's done it before.

"I'm just not giving up on you , Cato. I'm here to stay for ever. It doesn't matter how different we are, or the mistakes we make. In the end, we're still together. We're gonna make sure we don't break, or cave in. So I'm ok with it. I forgive you. I'll stick through thick and thin with you. Because I love you, and because…" Peeta shuts up.

"Because what?" Cato shoots up.

"I wont give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, and a bit more. You're gonna be a dad."

**Every Rose Has Its Thorn - Miley Cyrus**

Peeta feels next to himself. The space that would usually be occupied by Cato, his husband of 7 years, was empty. And it was his fault. Everything he did was wrong. He always found a way to fuck things up. He was a worthless piece of shit, uncapable of loving. That's what Cato had said when he stormed out.

He walks up to the radio, and turns it on.

Quickly, he turns it off. Their song is on the radio. He knows that if he'd told Cato he loved him, Cato would be here with him. Right now. In flesh, not just in memory.

It's been a while now, but he still feels the pain. The sting the words left in his mind.

_You're a worthless piece of shit, Peeta. You're incapable of loving. And I pity you. Have a nice life, what's left of it now._

Peeta could've saved it. But instead of saying those three words, they both walked away. And it cut him, like a knife.

And now he faced the consequences. A tear rolled down his left cheek, but he made no effort to wipe it off.

Well, that was a bit depressing. But those are the songs that came up on my iPhone. iPromise, I'm not suicidal here.

Did you like it? Please review. Next 5 will be up tomorrow. Have a good day. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Shuffle

You already know the rules from the last chapter. Here are the songs, and links to where you can buy them

**She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 - Songs About Jane**  
us/album/she-will-be-loved/id252382416?i=252382431

**Face Down - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Don't You Fake It**  
us/album/face-down/id162561544?i=162561778

**One More Night - Maroon 5 - Overexposed**  
us/album/one-more-night/id542468867?i=542468928

**Little Talks - Of Monsters And Men - My Head Is An Animal**  
us/album/little-talks/id509345651?i=509345820

**Too Close - Alex Clare - The Lateness Of The Hour**  
us/album/too-close/id521189505?i=521189683

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5**

Cato stared across the room, his eyes searching for the beauty he knew to be Peeta. The Baker was really insecure, but Cato didn't care. He was the diamond of his eyes. If only he could find a way to talk to him. But every time Cato got close enough to say anything, his hands got sweaty and his breath shortened.

"Just go over to him," he heard his best friend's voice from behind him. Clove gave him a slight push in the direction of Peeta.

Summoning all of his courage, Cato walked over to his destination. His object of desire.

"Hey, uh…" was all he could manage to say. He chanced over a look at Clove, looking for reasurance, which she happily gave.

"Hey, I'm Peeta," the younger boy said, extending an arm.

"I… I know," Cato said, quickly adding a short "I'm Cato," so as to not sounds like a stalker. In all reality, Cato knew all about Peeta. He knew Peeta's chill spots. His happy things. His sad places. Heck, he even knew where Peeta would go to cry his heart out. The boy just intrigued him.

Peeta flashed a smile at the older man that warmed his heart.

They quickly made friends, and spent the rest of the party together.

**Face Down - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Blind rage flashed in Cato's eyes, as he swung at the man in front of him. How dare he do that to Peeta?

Gale fell to the ground, holding his jaw in shock. He quickly got up, and the two traded blows.

It ended quickly, Peeta begging both of the men to stop. He couldn't bare to see them fighting.

"Let's go, Peeta," Gale ordered, but the younger boy stood firmly on his spot. Gale raised an arm at the boy, but brought it back down as Cato stared at him.

"Is this what you want, Gale? Your boyfriend to be scared of you ? He's scared to go home every day. I can see it. You hurt him, don't you?"

"Stop !" Peeta yells. "It's fine, Cato. Gale is very good to me. He has his moments, but he fixes it in the end."

"It's OK to be scared, Wheat," Cato says, putting an arm on the boys face. It feels soft. Boyish. Angelic.

"But, Gale, I'm done…"

**One More Night - Maroon 5**

Peeta curls into a fetal position. Cato just struck him. His husband of 3 years just hit him. Why would he?

"Baby," Cato starts to explain, walking over to Peeta, but Peeta quickly cowards away. "Baby, I'm sorry. But you drive me crazy. Every time you get near Gale, I get so jealous and angry. Because he can give you so much more than I can. And I don't want to lose you."

"Cato, I'm done," Peeta says, standing up, tears rolling down his face. "This isn't what I want. You're not the man I loved. You've changed, and not for the best. I don't want us anymore. We're not working great."

"Peeta, please," Cato begs, falling to his knees. Tears streaming down his face. "3 years, Peeta. Do you want to throw that away for one mistake? Just one little thing? I can change, Baby. Just give me one last chance. I promise I'll change. For real this time."

"No more chances, Cato. You have to go on and find someone who's willing to deal with your problems. That's not me anymore," and like that, he left.

**Little Talks - Of Monsters And Men**

Peeta stared at the ceiling of their shared room. Cato hadn't been home in so long. He hated being in the house alone. He felt so lonely, and vulnerable. Everywhere he went, he could hear the house creek. All the silence everywhere, it killed him.

He hated all of this. Why did Cato have to go on to fight in the rebellion ? Worst of all, Peeta was carrying his child. And every day, he expected a call. A note. A letter. Nothing. He'd be happy with just a letter. But when one did come, he'd be scared to death to open it, for fear that it was a death certificate.

The house really was driving him crazy. Three floors, 13 bed rooms, seven bath rooms. A gourmet kitchen and bakery, a grand living room. All for one person. It was too much. The silence, the emptiness, everything was over bearing.

Some days, he'd think back to the last time he'd seen Cato. 14 months ago.

He stood by the door, watching the figure of his lover retreat into the outworld, above District 13.

He didn't listen to anything Cato said. He didn't want to. He felt like he'd go insane if he did. How long he wished to talk to the man. His lover. His husband. The father of his child. Oh how much he longed for him.

**Too Close - Alex Clare**

Cato didn't know what was happening him. Everything felt so wrong. Like the earth had suddenly changed its axis, and everything around was falling. When in reality, it was just him. He was falling apart. Confused. Scared. Alone. Regretful.

How could one person be the root of his problem? Worst of all, how could it be a man? He was a jock. The sexiest man in school. He could have any girl he wanted. And he had quite a choice of men as well. But why was he waiting for Peeta? Every day, he felt even more in love.

But it was wrong. He's a guy. Guys don't love other guys. Right? That wasn't the design. As far as he could remember, everyone expected him to marry a woman, and have children. It's what was written in destiny for him.

But he loved the boy. He fell so in love. Out of his element when the boy was near him. He wanted to just forget everything and everyone, besides Peeta. Make him his world. His king. His everything. For just one day, he wanted to be everything for the younger boy. Just like the younger boy was to him. Every day. Ever since he'd seen him walking down the hallways at school.

Everything was wrong. He couldn't fall in love with another man. It wasn't possible. It was wrong. Not normal. Anything but normal. As un normal as possible, but he still felt it.


End file.
